Many homeowners and landscaping services dispose of fallen tree leaves and like debris by collecting the leaves and like debris into plastic bags. The plastic bags may then be transported to a composting site, or otherwise disposed of. The job of manually collecting leaves and like debris that has been raked into a pile can be tedious and time consuming.
The present invention provides a device and procedure for facilitating the collection of leaves and like debris into plastic bags. The device and procedure according to the present invention are capable of cutting down the tedium and time associated with manual collection of lawn debris into plastic bags, and accomplish these desirable results in a simple and effective manner that does not require motorized equipment.
According to one aspect of the present invention a scoop for leaves or the like is provided. The scoop comprises a first, elongated tubular portion, having first and second ends, and a second scoop-shaped portion. The scoop-shaped portion has a relatively wide generally trapezoid shaped bottom portion with converging side walls, an open top, a first, relatively wide end, and a second, relatively narrow end. The second portion second end is connected to the first portion first end. Means are provided defining a groove adjacent the first portion second end on the exterior of the tubular portion, and handle means extend outwardly from the first portion (preferably from both sides thereof). Clamp means cooperate with the groove for clamping sheet material (preferably a plastic trash bag) between the first portion and the clamp when the sheet material is disposed in the groove.
The first and second portions, groove, and handle means preferably comprise an integral piece of plastic material, such as ABS plastic. The handle means preferably comprise a pair of generally quadrate hollow elements extending outwardly from opposite sides of the first portion between the first and second ends thereof and generally parallel to the bottom of the second portion. The clamp preferably comprises a split ring having an inside diameter approximately the same as the outside diameter of the tubular first portion at the groove, with a connecting bar and tongue latch on opposite sides of a split in the ring. Such a clamp is preferably one commonly known as a "campaniform ring". A gasket of friction material, such as a ring of rubber, is preferably disposed in the groove for cooperation with the sheet material. The scoop is dimensioned for easiest use with the first end of the second portion having a width of about 2-3 feet, and the handles preferably have dimensions of about 4.times.6 inches.
The invention also comprises a device for readily collecting and disposing of leaves and like lawn debris comprising a scoop as earlier described in combination with a plastic bag having an open mouth portion. The clamp means cooperates with the groove for releasably clamping the bag, at the open mouth, between the first portion and the clamp when the bag is disposed over the groove, the bag open mouth receiving the first tubular portion second end therein.
The invention also comprises a method of collecting leaves and like lawn debris from a grassy area. The method comprises the steps of (a) raking the leaves and like debris into a pile; (b) attaching a plastic bag to the tubular end of the scoop; (c) grasping the handles of the scoop, and moving the scoop into the pile of leaves and like debris to force the debris through the tubular portion of the scoop into the plastic bag; (d) once the plastic bag is filled, removing it from connection to the tubular end, and replacing it with another bag; and (e) repeating steps (c) and (d) until the debris has been removed from the grassy area. Step (c) can also be practiced by grasping the scoop by one handle and pushing the leaves or lawn debris by hand, or with a rake or like implement, in the opposite direction of scoop movement, the debris funneling into the tubular end thereof.
It is a primary object of the present invention to facilitate simple, effective, and relatively quick collection of leaves and like lawn debris that have been raked into a pile. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.